Marsreegana
Marsreegana is a swamp dimension. The portal is made from a nether portal of iron blocks, which lit in the same way as a nether portal. The portal blocks on the inside are yellow. It only takes one second for anything in the portal to transport. This makes it easier to take mobs with you. Once inside You will see TONS of slimes. Also, a goopy block. Mobs Currently, the is only: Slimes Yep....just your evreyday jumpy thing. magma cubes the slimes feisty cousin. Mega slimes Almost reaching the "bosses" category, this craft 100-HP foe is deadly. It can absorb dirt, wood, sand, glass, and gravel, has 15 attack damage, and, on death, it splits into 10 large slimes and lots of slimeballs. 10% chance of dropping a random piece of damaged slimey armor. This mob is actually just a recoded size five slime. It is rarer than any other mob (almost). Slasts a flying slime ghast. It shoots slime charges at you, which knock you back seven blocks, fifteen in mid-air, but cannot directly hurt you. They drop slime charges. Kamikzie slimes These are like creepers in the marsreegana. They are slimes on a rocket. As such, they can fly. Only 10 HP, but 25 attack damage if you let them explode, and 5 damage if they run into you. Watch out, as the rocket makes them fly. They have an explode radius of 10 blocks, and the damage goes down by 2 each block you are away from the explosion. On death, they drop some slimeballs, a slime falls from the sky (the rocket had 10 hp, the slime has its own HP) and some gunpowder. Jelly split These things are annoying. only 2/3 of the normal slimes HP, but on death splits into 15 of their children. (woah.....) Mutant slimes Probably the most dangerous slimes in this dimension. Looks like a green zombie holding slimeballs on top of a the blue goopy spider. As such, it is similar to a spider jockey. It only has 25 HP, but the zombies slimeballs do 10 DMG, and, if they don't hit you, they have a 20% chance of becoming another mutant slime but with 20% less HP. Also, on death, they split into hundreds of tiny slimes, about 10 medium slimes, 3 large slimes, and another mutant slime with 50% less HP. they have a 1% chance of dropping the goply egg when the last mutant of 1 mutant gets killed. Blocks for the most part, it is a generic swamp biome. However, a slightly more rare biome allows crazy blocks to spawn. (also the only biome where anything other than slimes, magma cubes and slasts spawn.) these are the blocks in the slimy biome. Green slime A bouncy block. Bounces humanoid mobs and animals (cows, sheep, horses, and pigs) 5 blocks, 1x1 mobs and smaller (chickens and tiny slimes) 10 blocks, ALL spider-like mobs 3-5 blocks, larger-than 5x5 it does not bounce, larger than 3x3 only bounce 2 blocks, while 2x2 mobs bounce 3-4 blocks. note that all slime blocks can be mined with a wood pick unless specified otherwise. Found: anywhere. Blue slime Mobs on this block move at 50% speed, and jump half as high. Found: anywhere but the direct surface. orange slime Mobs here move at 2x speed! Found: deep down, in chasms, etc. Can be mined with a stone pick. Yellow slime This slime acts normal. It's the moat common slime block in the biome Bosses King slime If you put nine slime blocks together in a crafting table, you get a spawn egg for this guy. He has 300 HP. Sometimes, he spins in circles shooting big slimes everywhere for 5 seconds, at the cost of 1 HP per 3 slimes. Every once in a while, he jiggles a bit and launches up into the air, trying to land on you. (note that this is the only way he can move, and deals all but half a heart unarmoured.) on death, he drops the jelly crown, and the slimy orb. The mad scientest This guy created mutant slimes. The mutants got him, and turned him into a mutant. To summon him, you need to surround a gooply egg with potions of poison, but replace 1 position with the slimy orb. He has 500 HP, summons A TON of mutant slimes, and trys to throw HUGE slime eggs that summon 10 mutant slimes and 25 large slimes. It also trys to crush you with its spider legs, installing. It also squirts jelly out of its eyes, dealing a measly 3 damage each, but there is ALOT of jelly. At 300 HP, it becomes invulnerable, and summons 3 Mega slimes. At 100 HP, it becomes invulnerable AGAIN and spawns king slime with 2 mega slimes. On death, it will drop creasent of the slimy beast, and glowey slime. Generated Structures Slimeholds a castle inhabited with slimes. Dangerous, but has nice loot. Items Slimey armor Helmet This armor looks like a normal green helmet, with a weird-looking smokestack. You can press X to shoot a glob of goo at an enemy, giving them the same effect as blue slime for 5 seconds. Other than that like iron armor. Breastplate The breastplate gives you the ability to breathe underwater permanently. It also acts like iron armour. Leggings Allows you to jump 5 blocks high, and green slime bounces you 7 blocks high. other than that like iren. Boots Immunity to fall damage, and act like always on orange slime. (orange slime makes you move 3.5 x as fast) other than that like iron armor. Can not have the enhancement Feather Falling. Slimey crown Gives all the stats of the above pieces, COMBINED! also, allows you to summon 5 friendly, blue slimes that act like mediums but don't have tineys inside. Summon using C. Minions despawn after 15 seconds. 20-second cooldown (starts when you summon the minions) Banana splits One weird item. Looks like a green peeled banana. When put on the ground, any entity that's NOT the placer of the block will slip. Can only slip 3 people before turning back into an item. Craft 9 of them together to get a yellow block. Cresent of the slimy beast All non-boss summoned slimes that aren't based on evil are neutral. Other than that acts like a superpowered slimy crown with 2x the power. Category:Dimensions